Celebraciones de Amor
by Tsukioka Mana
Summary: cap 2, Alemania x Ita-Norte .. aprender a respetar las tradiciones de los demás era sumamente importante, despues de todo, una relacion de vida y esperanza se basa en aceptarse el uno al otro, no?
1. Francia x Canada

Hola Holaaaa~~ bueno, aquí vengo con este proyecto-colectivo! una idea surgida en los tiempos de vagancia, donde la inspiración suele llegar por estar hablando loqueras con una amiga, con el único fin de morirnos suspirando por tan bellos personajes

~Hetalia no me pertenece (ni a mi ni a Nyu) por muy lamentable que sea T-T (aunque si le pertenecieran a Nyu, se los quitaria! kukuku)~

Espero sus comentarios positivos (cabe resaltar que solo acepto los positivos \(^^) *estilo Alfred*)

- en la redacción: Tsukioka Mana -.^

- ideas y organizacion de eventos: Nyu (chaaaan xD)

- los caps estarán organizados por fechas, son seis parejas principales, cada uno con un día feriado en especial, si alguno de ellos no coincide con la fecha de su país, lo sentimos XD

* * *

**Francia x Canadá**

14 de febrero

Día de San Valentin

Si me lo preguntaran, creo que respondería "Francia es el país quien mejor celebra el día de San Valentín".. no porque su casa es la principal potencia en rosas, vino y amor, o por que fue el quien comenzó con la tradición de los regalos durante la edad media… sino por que el me enseño a demostrar ese cariño que ningún otro país sabe expresar, el verdadero sentimiento de amor

Tengo muchos motivos para afirmar que, como Francis, nadie más sabe el maravilloso significado de ese día, a pesar de que este ocupado y tenga poco tiempo de venir a verme, siempre encuentra el momento para obsequiarme algo muy único (como él) y arrebatarme una sonrisa sincera del rostro

Quizá por que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir regalos ese día, pues ni mi hermano me recuerda por cariño a pesar de que le envié tarjetas todos los años, y la verdad es que aun sin que me tomen en cuenta, con que solo Francis me dedique algo de su tiempo y me obsequie una rosa, un chocolate, o una sonrisa, soy feliz…

- Falta una semana para san Valentín - comente una tranquila mañana, mientras le servía el desayuno - en tu casa ya esta todo listo para ese día?

- Eh? Por que lo preguntas?

- Otros países no paran de hablar de ello - guarde silencio por un momento, sonriendo levemente, algo apenado como era costumbre mía - incluso discuten sobre quien lograría comprar la rosa mas linda… y esas cosas…

- Todos los años pasa lo mismo.. no hacen mas que cansarme - suspiro Francis - es como si se tomaran el día como una competencia.. Où est l'amour?

Sonríe con calma, arqueando las cejas un poco, algo preocupado de que mi Francia se cansara mucho por ese día tan agobiante; deseaba que por una vez, lo pasara conmigo en su totalidad, en vez de que me regalara algo y saliéramos en otra ocasión… no es que me molestara verlo cualquier otro día, yo creo en que el amor se puede demostrar en todo momento, no solo en una fecha importante como lo es el 14 de febrero, pero quizá, solo quizá, no estaría mal acaparar su atención en mi, y que dejara a un lado el comercio de chocolates durante ese año…

Todos los años pensaba lo mismo

Y al final me reclamaba… "que persona mas egoísta soy.."

- be strong this year, ok? – sonreí, igual que las anteriores veces, sin dejar que notara mis pequeños celos

No estaba bien quererlo solo para mi, Francis también tenia cosas que hacer, y lo que menos quiero, es que se alejara de mí por pensar que soy muy asfixiante…

Semanas atrás estuve investigando recetas para hacer algún chocolate yo mismo, y quería que mi regalo para Francis fuera único, algo que en ninguna fabrica pudiera conseguir, mucho menos comprar, tras practicarlo mucho y quemar varios intentos fallidos, debo admitir que el chocolate quedo delicioso, y la presentación era linda, no como los que venían en caja, pero si me había quedado bien, y eso que no suelo presumir mucho, estaba orgulloso de mi pequeño presente

Y la semana pasó más rápido en su ausencia, sin darme cuenta, desperté aquella mañana del 14 de Febrero con un aire fresco y tranquilo, cuando por lo general en mi casa siembre hace frio. El sol brillaba levemente, dándole vida al cielo, y creando hermosas figuras con los cristales de nieve que yacían por todo el jardín

- is a beautiful day.. – sonríe, mirando por la ventana, donde podía ver mi propio reflejo en el cristal, a pesar de que sonreía, note cierto vacio en mis ojos…

…hoy no vería a Francia en todo el día… cuando en realidad mi corazón se moría por abrazarlo, al menos una vez

Pensándolo mas detenidamente, hoy mi hermano estaría en Europa, desde semanas comentaba con entusiasmo lo que tenía planeado para pasar el día con Inglaterra, quizá podía ir con el y visitar a Francia, de seguro que Alfred siquiera notaria su presencia en el avión…

El viaje fue agradable, no tuve que conversar mucho, América no hacia mas que hablar en monologo, lo que para mi fue una costumbre y en cierto modo una suerte, no quería tener que contarle el motivo de mi visita a Europa tan repentinamente

Al llegar, el fuerte olor a rosas y dulces que dominaba el ambiente me hizo sonreír inconscientemente, con que a esto se refería Francia cuando hablaba de "el amor se siente en el aire"

Las calles decoradas con lazos de fuertes colores, entre azul, rosado, morado y muchos mas, claro que en todo momento, dominaba el rojo por doquier.. para alguien como yo quien siempre veía colores claros en su casa (como el blanco) esa imagen representaba mucho animo, y sobre todo alegría

Conseguir la casa de Francia no fue nada difícil, era la que estaba mas decorada y a la cual entraba y salía gente por cantidad, todos con rostros felices y radiantes, con las manos llenas de obsequios envueltos en brillantes papeles, hermosos ramos con toda clase de flores, y cajas de bombones con diversos aromas y sabores

El san Valentín si que era una fiesta muy animada en Europa

- where is France?.. excuse me.. – intente en vano llamar la atención de alguien, entre tanta gente, mi voz quedaba apagada, y nuevamente mi existencia opacada

- magnifique! –escuche no muy lejos de mi, aquella profunda y melodiosa voz que tanto me gustaba, aquella que hacia flotar mi corazón y paralizarlo en cuestión de segundos

Busque con la mirada en dirección a la voz, esperanzado de conseguir a Francis lo más pronto posible…

Y si lo logre ver

Estaba casi en el centro del salón, con una copa de cristal en su mano, bebiendo algo de vino con suma elegancia, como solo Francia lo hacia, mientras que a su alrededor habían muchas personas, la gran mayoría hermosas mujeres.. parecía que la conversación estaba muy divertida, muchos reían y parecía que se tenían gran cariño y confianza… sobre todo cuando una mujer le abrazo coquetamente por un brazo, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Francis, y este no hacia mas que sonreírle

No era normal en mí sentir celos… a cambio de eso, estaba completamente sorprendido, para luego sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho… y aunque ante mis ojos la imagen era muy clara, me negaba a completar aquella frase en mi cabeza…

Quise retirarme del lugar y mis piernas no reaccionaban como quería, solo seguí observando… hasta que reaccione al ver que Francia pedía permiso para retirarse, lejos de todos, acompañado con aquella mujer…

- hay algo de lo que tu y yo debemos hablar, no? Francia? – sonrió la chica, mientras mas le sujetaba el brazo, caminando por el gran salón rumbo a una puerta un tanta apartada de todo, no pude evitarlo, tuve que seguirlos, quizá por masoquismo… o quizá por que albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera mentira – quería felicitarte, este año todo esta divino, los chocolates, el vino, y sobre todo las rosas!

- Merci beaucoup.. pienso que todo en esta vida es hermoso, solo depende de los ojos con los que se miren

- muy lindo, pero veras Francis, yo se muy bien que las rosas que estas exhibiendo aquí, ahora, no son las mejores, no por eso debo negar que todas son preciosas - solo escuchaba, no podía verle el rostro o me encontrarían, aunque por primera vez agradecía el hecho de que yo era casi invisible para los demás – y yo quiero regalarle lo mejor de lo mejor a mi novio, el se lo merece

- ah! l'amour! Es lo mas hermoso que hay! Soupirer pour qqn!..- hizo una pausa, un poco mas serio y tranquilo - lo que no entiendo es por que dices que estas rosas no son las mejores de todas?..

- lejos de aquí, en uno de tus campos, hay un pequeño invernadero al cual solo tu tienes acceso cariño –su voz se volvía mas suave, como entre susurros, temía que la distancia entre ella y Francia también estuviera disminuyendo – y según las cuentas, hay un pequeño lote de exclusivas rosas importadas que no aparecieron en el inventario del día de ayer, tomando el cuenta la cantidad de semillas que compraste; que no te asombre lo que se, teniendo a mi hermoso novio como el presidente del departamento económico de Francia, se muchas cosas sobre el estado de cuentas y los gastos

- Les deux font la paire - escuche que murmuraba molesto, luego de estar un momento en silencio, suspiro - aquellas rosas no están en venta

- el es mi novio perfecto, no nos ofendas… pero volviendo a las rosas, no importa el precio Francis, las quiero

- Non.. – dijo mas molesto y cortante – dije que no, désolé

- no te disculpes… solo dame un ramo, y listo

- esas rosas son para alguien importante, no te las puedo vender, ni aunque me dieras todos los tesoros de Europa – su voz junto con la voz de la mujer comenzaron a oírse al mismo tiempo, ambos discutiendo molestos, cada vez elevando mas el tono de voz, hasta el punto donde ya no era fácil entender lo que cada uno decía, podía sentir la irritación de Francis, el odiaba que le dieran la contraria, y mas aun cuando discutían por algo donde el perdía, y no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que exploto - ¡por que esas rosas se las llevare a Jeanne! – grito de improvisto, lo suficientemente alto como para callar a la mujer, y lo suficientemente claro como para herir mi corazón..

Di dos pasos hacia tras, intentando alejarme del lugar.. intentando alejarme de todo a pesar de que esa frase me resonaba en la mente.. a pesar de que algún tiempo atrás creí que por fin pude curar el corazón de Francia, era muy obvio que aun pensaba en ella cada vez que podía.. y que yo ante Jeanne no era mas que una sombra

Solo me di media vuelta y salí corriendo en dirección contraria, lo mas lejos que podía, lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, sin importarme que chocara con algunas cosas, causando ruido y derribándolas, lo que produjo que varias personas me miraran con curiosidad, de seguro preguntándose quien era yo

El sonido llego hasta la habitación que deje atrás, lo supe por que la mujer se asomo y pregunto quien era yo para atreverme a causar ese desorden, y por que la voz de Francia sonó algo asombrada, intentando detenerme.. o al menos eso quise escuchar..

Corrí sin percatarme cuanto avanzaba, a donde me dirigía, contra quien chocaba y que me decían.. ya nada me importaba, en mi mente lo único que resonaba eran las palabras de Francia, y el imaginármelo feliz con lo que una vez fue el amor de su vida, el verdadero amor de su vida..

La falta de aire fue la única razón por la que tuve que detenerme, por suerte estaba alejado de todos los demás, la casa de Francia era grande, tenia donde ir sin que nadie me molestara.. camine un poco mas sin mirar a mi alrededor, solo me preocupe por recostarme en una pared algo grisácea

Al apoyar mi espalda note lo fría que estaba, hace poco el invierno había terminado, y aun se podía notar como la primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente, aquel frio se reflejaba en la pared, en la cual apoye mi mano, notando que era de cristal, solo que estaba completamente empañada por la humedad

Limpie uno de los cristales, queriendo ver el interior, para encontrarme con una imagen arbórea, diferentes clases de arbustos, plantas y sobre todo flores… mi mirada se centro en una rosas no muy lejana…

Aquel invernadero debía de ser el mismo que la mujer le comento a Francia, aquel donde cultivaba las preciadas rosas para llevarle a la tumba de Jeanne… pensar en eso hacia que mi corazón volviera a dolerme

Busque la puerta de la entrada, para mi sorpresa no estaba cerrada con llave, pero antes de abrirla por completo y pasar, mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie estaba cerca, allí descubrí que Francis se acercaba a mi con paso acelerado, casi trotando

No esperaba verlo

Quizá fue una reacción por instinto, queriendo huir de su mirada y no escuchar su voz, entré a aquel invernadero con prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y pasando el cerrojo

-Mat! Ábreme.. – escuche la voz de Francis cuando llego, golpeando el cristal de la puerta, mientras yo mantenía mi cuerpo apoyado en esta - ouvre la porte!

No respondí

- Mat, tengo la llave para abrirlo, pero quiero que abras tu… - dijo con la voz mas tranquilo, dejando de golpear la puerta – desde cuando estabas escuchando?

- all the time.. – murmure levemente, con la intención de que no me escuchara

- Je peux entrer? – insistió nuevamente, no pude hacer mas que apartarme de la puerta, después de todo ese era su invernadero

Cuando abrió la puerta tuve la intención de salir y volver a casa, pero Francia me sujeto por el hombro, para luego abrazarme sorpresivamente

- Ah?...

- no quise que me escucharas mentir

No entendí muy bien cuando dijo eso, por un segundo hasta me costo recordar que mi cuerpo requería de oxigeno y debía de respirar, el sentir que me abrazaba así era algo tan impresionante y maravilloso, no quería mas que perderme en su pecho, con aquel aroma a rosas y vino, dulce y embriagante.. allí recordé las rosas.. y con todo el dolor de mi corazón intente separarme un poco.. no podía ser egoísta y desear que siguiera abrazándome cuando el aun amaba a Jeanne

- pero si tu no mientes

- A veces si – me corrigió Francis, sin aflojar el abrazo, dejándome aun atrapado, aunque a decir verdad no es que yo impusiera mucha fuerza – hace poco lo hice

- ¿te refieres a este abrazo?

- no seas tontito – rio con diversión, mientras perdía su mano entre mi cabello, siempre que lo hacia lograba tranquilizarme – me refiero a las rosas

Allí me logre soltar por completo, para observarle a los ojos mientras el seguía sonriéndome levemente, con las cejas algo arqueadas, para luego dar un pequeño suspiro y caminar en dirección a los rosales

Se arrodillo ante ellos, mientras los acariciaba con cariño, con sumo cuidado para no marchitar los pétalos no provocarles ningún rasguño

- es cierto que estas son las rosas mas especiales, no solo por que son mas llamativas o por que su aroma es mas sublime.. – sonrió un poco mas, mientras con su mano tomaba el tallo – y no puedo cortarlas por que perderían su vida, perderían lo que las hace tan especiales.. – volvió a subir su mano para acariciar los pétalos – fueron muy difíciles de conseguir, mas difícil fueron de cultivar, y verlas crecer me emociona, hace que quiera verlas a cada segundo.. que necesite cuidarlas y atenderlas siempre con mucho amor, paciencia y sobre todo delicadeza.. – me miro, sonriendo – me recuerdan a ti

- Ahm? – el asombro no fue para menos, los brillantes ojos azules de Francis me miraban fijamente, en ellos podía leer su alma, expresando un sentimiento tan profundo que me era difícil de ignorar

Luego extendió su mano, atrapando la mía y entrelazando ambas, sujetándome como si temiera soltarme, no podía evitar sonrojarme, mientras el no dejaba de sonreír y acércame un poco mas hacia los rosales

- no quiero cortarlas y encerrarlas en un jarrón a esperar que marchiten – me dijo mientras tomaba una con cuidado, sin dañarla, y la colocaba en mi mano – hacerlo solo causaría que perdiera su esencia, pero todas estas son tuyas Matthew – dejo un delicado beso en el dorso de mi mano, poniéndome mas nervioso

Que era lo que debía de responder o como debía de actuar no lo se, no lograba pronunciar nada de lo que formulaba en mi mente, sentía el rostro acalorado, el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y las piernas débiles, lo único q pude hacer con claridad fue dejarme caer arrodillado junto a Francis, aun mirando las flores, para luego mirarle a el

- yo… ahm.. tha.. thanks.. – susurre levemente, todo era confuso, y repentinamente, un par de lagrimas atravesaron mi rostro

- Mat?? – la preocupación se reflejo en el rostro de mi amor – Matthew, perdón.. – me abrazo protectoramente, mientras volvía a enredar su mano en mi cabello ondulado, tan parecido al suyo

Quise decirle que no tenia por q disculparse, que aquellas lagrimas eran de felicidad, y que gracias a su dulzura solo logro enamorarme mas de él (si es que eso era posible), pero las palabras no podían salir, solo se me ocurrió un modo de que me entendiera, y lo hice sin pensarlo, no como antes que dudaba mucho antes de besarlo

Por la reacción de Francis, supe que no se esperaba eso, que lo tome por desprevenido, pues sabia que el no contaba con que alguna vez yo pudiera tomar la iniciativa con algo que tanta pena me daba al principio, pero con un simple abrazo no me bastaba para desahogar la emoción retenida en mi pecho, e incluso quizá, con un beso tampoco me sentiría aliviado, y a medida que se iba intensificando, pensé en que también necesitaba de las caricias de sus manos

- hey, Mat – me sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos, de vez en cuando volviendo a besarme con ternura – bebiste algo de vino? Que tienes?.. estas.. ansioso.. - hablaba entre besos

Quería ser egoísta, quería que se olvidara del resto del mundo y se concentrara solo en mi, no le respondí con palabras, solo le abrace mas, pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento

- no te precipites.. – dijo de pronto, logrando separar su rostro, mirándome a los ojos, de una vez logro cortar algún deje de esperanza en que llegáramos a mas que besos y simples caricias, si bien nunca tuvimos oportunidad por que yo me negaba, ahora era él quien frenaba la situación

- Francis?

- dije que no quiero cortarlas – me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo con cariño – no pienso dañarlas ni quitarles la pureza que solo ellas tienen – me beso en la frente – mucho menos lastimarlas

- pero si tu las cultivaste no? – volví a besarlo, participando en su juego de palabras– puedes hacer lo que quieras, te pertenecen a ti

- ya dije que quiero protegerlas..

- Tu no les harás daño - le interrumpí – si las amas, no puedes hacerles daño

Su mirada fue de asombro, para luego sonreírme con cariño, y volver a iniciar el juego de besos y caricias, con dulzura y delicadeza, de vez en cuando frenando sus propios actos por temor a herirme, tratándome como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana que en cualquier momento podía quebrase; aunque con la ternura de las rosas, y la exquisitez del vino en sus labios, el que aquel muñeco de porcelana se rompiera era completamente imposible

Definitivamente el San Valentín fue el mejor día para mí, desde que Francia correspondió mis sentimientos, y sobre todo desde la confianza que entre ambos aumento de manera considerable, ese día solo esta lleno de recuerdos, algunos malos y otros buenos, indiferentemente de cómo sean, ambos eran de sentimientos fuertes, primero del dolor por creer que no me amaba, luego de la alegría de saber lo equivocado que estaba, para concluir del amor con la que una persona se entregaba a otra, uniendo sus almas y corazones, algo que simplemente con las palabras no puedes explicarse

Junto a el podía pasar momentos malos y buenos, pero al final serán siempre hermosos recuerdos que sin importar el dolor sufrido en el camino, el siempre lograba volver a cuidar de aquella rosa, con tanto esmero y cuidado, que de seguro nunca se marchitaría

* * *

¿les gusto? *-* que felicidad!!

¿no les gusto? re-léanlo hasta q les agrade! ^^ *sonrie estilo rusia*

espero sus mas sinceros reviews! me haría feliz y me dan mas ánimos de continuar escribiendo

la pareja que sigue corresponde a la celebración católica de la "Semana Santa" ^^ ansió que quieran leerlo!! =)


	2. Alemania x Italia del Norte

hola nuevamente!! me encuentro por aquí para traer el segundo cap, que como dije anteriormente es sobre la celebración cristiana de la Semana Santa!! (para aquells lectores que no sean cristianos, respetamos sus creencias ^^ de igual forma les pido que disfruten del capitulo, al fin de cuentas estamos hablando de Hetalia~~ *¬*)

~Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así hace mucho tiempo que Alemania hubiera confesado su amor abiertamente!!!~

* * *

**Italia del Norte x Alemania**

Semana Santa - Pascua

Por aquí, la semana santa es algo diferente a como lo celebra Italia, y compartirla con él me ayudo mucho a entenderlo.

Como siempre, él tan alegre y despreocupado, celebraba la ocasión con muchas comidas dulces, aunque sorprendentemente se niega a comer el día Jueves, por ser santo, incluso le pregunte tres veces si es que estaba enfermo del estomago, pero no fue así.

A Italia, a pesar de todas las veces que se esfuerza y aun así hace cosas malas, nunca le había visto tan decidido en algo como esta fecha, quizá por que sus ancestros romanos fueron en gran parte los culpables de lo ocurrido en la época de Cristo, y por eso él y su hermano mayor se toman esta fecha con mucha dedicación, por lo general, guardan respeto, cumplen con asistir a misa, realizan toda clase de actos con imágenes que simbolizan la fecha y se privan de comer carnes, al menos no hasta el final, el Domingo de Resurrección, allí es cuando podíamos festejar todos; sobre todo Feliciano, cuya tradición siempre era preparar una gran cena y salir al parque.

- Was machst du so lange in der Küche? – pregunte la tarde del jueves, mientras el pequeño italiano ya llevaba mas de una hora en mi cocina, ya había aprendido a tolerarlo, después de todo no cocinaba tan mal, pero el desastre que aquello suponía aun me incomodaba

- Ah, Ludwig – me sonrió como siempre, mientras me mostraba una pequeña canasta con algunas frutas y demás alimentos – pensé en llevar esto a la misa de esta noche, ¡como ofrenda! Per la Chiesa – mas sonrió

- Esta bien si donas todo esa.. pasta.. – mire la cestita, tenia toda clase de pasta, larga, corta, en tubitos, con figuras, onduladas

- Y no podía faltar el vino – mostro con orgullo la botella que también llevaría – es uno de mis favoritos, estaba guardándolo para tomarlo en alguna ocasión especial – le miro con algo de tristeza, luego sonrió – pero, Non è tutt'oro quello che riluce… donar lo que mas te gusta, ese es el verdadero significado de "dar"

Nunca lo veía tan preocupado de hacer las cosas correctas, siquiera cuando cocinaba, era como si en los ojos de Feliciano se pudiera notar un brillo diferente, y en su tono de voz, una fuerza y seguridad que casi nunca se podía percibir.

- Bueno Ludwig, voy a encontrarme con niichan a las afueras del Vaticano, se que no sueles ir mucho a esos eventos, espero volver temprano – me sonrió, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta

- Feliciano – le detuve por un momento, mientras aun lo pensaba, luego de suspirar un poco, le dije - Wenn du kommst, komme ich auch hin

El chico solo me miro algo asombrado, para luego mostrarme una amplia sonrisa, y afirmar con la cabeza.

Después de arreglarme y estar formalmente presentable, partimos a la celebración al aire libre que siempre suele haber en el Vaticano, muy cerca de la casa de Italia… allí nos encontramos con su hermano, que no se canso de decir que mi presencia le incomodaba, repitiendo que no debería de estar allí, pero a decir verdad poco me importo aquello.

A mi me gusta asistir a un evento así, a pesar de que en mi casa muchos son de religión protestante, no estaba mal participar en una misa de vez en cuando, me hace sentir tranquilo.

_Quizá por que Italia está a mi lado…_

Con todas las fuerzas de mi mente, aparte aquella frase. ¿Cómo es posible que pensara en algo así justo cuando la celebración sagrada iba por la mitad? Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido malos pensamientos, pero solo por pensar que estoy tranquilo a su lado ya es mentir, debido a que solo me trae dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones.

Mi pelea mental hacia que poca atención le prestara a la misa, solo fui consiente de que la noche caía con rapidez, dejando apreciar una hermosa vista de miles de velas que cada persona sostenía, al igual que la Basílica, donde había grandes focos iluminando con suave luz.

* * *

- Fue una linda misa – comentaba de regreso a mi casa, a pesar de todo, Italia seguía viviendo conmigo

- Die Redner waren kaum zu verstehen

- ¡mañana también tengo que despertarme temprano! Se celebrara el Viacrucis – me ignoro por completo

- ¿Más fiestas típicas? – pregunto a medida que desenvolvía un chocolate, para luego llevármelo a la boca, no solía comer muchos dulces como aquellos, pero en esta fecha era lo mas tradicional que podía tener

- ¡Ludwig tienes que verlo! El Coliseo se llena por completo, todas las personas van a verlo para volver al pasado y vivir aquel día… - luego dejo de sonreír poco a poco – oye, Ludwig, ¿en tu casa no se celebra mucho estos días?

- No es que no se celebre… sino que nos lo tomamos con mas calma… el jueves y el viernes nadie trabaja y algunos van a misa, el sábado es el día mas tranquilo, por lo general solo nos quedamos en casa, muchos aprovechan ese día para los preparativos del domingo, se puede decir que allí es cuando viene nuestra celebración – abrí otro de aquellos huevitos de chocolate, mostrándoselo a Italia

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Por toda mi casa se esconden de estos, se les llaman huevitos de pascua, y los reparte un conejo

La explosiva risa del italiano era contagiosa, me dieron ganas de reír con el, pero luego reaccione al ver que se reía de lo que dije, lo que provoco que me molestara ligeramente, ¡yo no me reía de sus costumbres de no comer o de sus interpretaciones del viacrucis! Si para mí el día de Pascua era también muy importante, solo que de una manera diferente.

Ante aquello, no le dije nada, prefería quedarme con mi molestia y cambiar de tema lo más rápido, pero estaba dolido, el que pocos países aun tuvieran unas tradición tan vieja como la del huevo de Pascua no significa que sea absurda, Polonia también seguía con aquello _("pero el si que es absurdo" _–pensé-), igual que Eslovaquia, a pesar de que pocos lo conocen…

* * *

Con aquello en la mente, y aun molesto, termine por distanciarme un poco, y creo que Italia lo noto unas horas mas tarde… no me gustaba hacer sentir mal al pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero ya va siendo hora de que aprenda a callar cuando se trata de la cultura y tradición de otro país, se que nunca dice nada con malas intenciones, solo que Feliciano es muy poco precavido, y su sinceridad a veces cuesta caro, mas aun cuando se hiere el orgullo.

- Ludwig – me llamo la mañana del viernes, listo para salir – yo ya me voy, ¿si?... – no le respondí, solo subí una mano, despidiéndome en silencio mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en una revista – ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

- No Feliciano, así esta bien… que te diviertas en tu viacrucis y tu procesión

El chico no dijo nada mas, guardo un silencio incomodo por un momento, antes de que se escuchara abrir la puerta y salir; después de eso, la casa quedo sumida en total silencio.

Un silencio mucho mas incomodo de cuando Italia no siguió hablando, ni para despedirse.

Quizá estaba molesto pues esperaba que le acompañara, ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de Feliciano y sus quejas por dejarlo solo, siempre queriendo que estuviera a su lado. Admito que me termine por acostumbrar a su presencia y a su compañía, incluso cuando no estaba en casa me desesperaba saber con quien estaba, donde estaba y a que hora volvería… justo ahora en mi corazón sentía algo parecido a aquella desesperación, y el silencio permanente no ayudaba en nada…

Solté un suspiro amargo, levante mi mirada de aquella revista, cuya línea leí más de 5 veces sin entender ni una sola palabra; fije los ojos en el calendario

- Karfreitag – murmure, mientras dejaba caer la revista al suelo, sentándome en el sofá y tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, aunque para aquello primero tenia que sacar al italiano de mi mente – aun es muy pronto para comenzar con la decoración de los huevos, debería de hacerlo mañana… aun no se puede considerar pascua, ¿no? Aun estamos en Karwoche – trate de convérseme con aquella excusa, la verdad era que pocas ganas tenia de comenzar cuando la casa estaba tan callada, y esperaba (tenia la ligera esperanza) de que Italia me ayudara

¡Otra vez pensando en él! Que parte de mi no entendía que cada uno tenia sus propias tradiciones, y aun así me las empeñaba en querer compartir con él aquel día.

Debía de hacer algo mas típico de mi, así que me levante rumbo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque una fría botella de cerveza, eso si que me calmaba mucho; no tenia hambre, así que regrese las salchichas a su lugar luego de haberlas tomado… nuevamente, me quede pensando en que debía de hacer para no sentirme así.

- Siento como si el tiempo pasara muy lento – regrese a mi cómodo sofá, dejándome caer con fuerza

* * *

No me di cuenta cuando fue que mi vista se volvió oscura, y mi cuerpo pesado, relajado, mientras que mi mente estaba como flotando, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría… como detestaba aquella sensación de cuando el cuerpo esta dormido y la mente comienza a reaccionar, abrí un poco los ojos, saliendo del mundo de Morfeo, para encontrarme con una cobija sobre mi cuerpo, ya era de noche, no se que hora, pero las luces de la casa estaban encendidas por lo que alguien a parte de mi estaba en ella, y estaba despierta.

- ¿Uhm? – me levante, mientras me llevaba la mano al rostro y ahogaba un bostezo

- Ludwig, ¡despertaste! – se asomo el italiano, sonriéndome – ¿como puedes dormirte con una cerveza en la mano? Espero que no te sientas mal, ¿verdad? – se acerco, mientras se agachaba y pasaba un paño por el suelo, limpiando

- Se derramo todo, ¿eh? – me sentí mal, luego suspire e intente quitarle el paño – dame, yo limpio

- Ya termine, no te preocupes

Le mire por un momento, luego me fije en la hora que era, ya habían pasado mas de las 12 de la noche, si que era tarde para el pequeño Italia, y yo no podría dormir nada mas después de tal siesta que duro toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche "¿Cómo es que pude dormir tanto?" me reclame, ¡no solía perder el tiempo así! Si normalmente era Feliciano quien tenía esas largas y exageradas siestas.

Era como si por un momento los papeles se hubieran invertido… ¿yo durmiendo?... Y… ¿él limpiando?... un escalofrió recorrió toda mi piel, aquella idea me aterraba, no podía volverme como él, Feliciano por lo general cometía muchas tonterías, no pensaba con claridad lo que tenia que hacer, siempre resultaba lastimado por alguien mas, en lo único donde era bueno es cocinando, durmiendo y cantando, de vez en cuando tenia sus ataques infantiles y berrinches donde se veía muy gracioso y al mismo tiempo muy tierno, con cualquier detalle, sin importar cuan desastroso fuera, ponía todo su esfuerzo, hasta su sonrisa era capaz de calmar a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

- ¿Y como te fue hoy en el Coliseo? – pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá, saliendo de los pensamientos que cada vez mas me molestaban

- ¡Muy bien! Tenias que verlo, todas las personas se reunieron para admirar el camino de las 14 estaciones del Vía Crucis y… - de pronto guardo silencio, mirándome fijamente para luego arquear un poco las cejas, me pareció que aquella expresión era de preocupación y ligero arrepentimiento – ne, Alemania… ¿podrías hablarme mas sobre tus tradiciones?

- ¿ah?

No podía entender su repentino cambio de tema, sin contar que todo en su rostro había cambiado, se veía decidido, interesado, pendiente de lo que yo tuviera que decir… sobre todo, se veía atento a cada palabra.

- Italia, ¿Por qué querrías saber algo así?

- Es que siempre me preguntas como me fue a mí, y ayer me acompañaste a misa…

- En mi casa también vamos a misa – me excuse

- Y por que siempre estas mas serio y tranquilo en estas fechas…

- No suelo tener tradiciones como tu, o como Antonio, pareciera que esta semana se convirtiera en una fiesta y…

- ¡Además que quiero saber mas de ti! – dijo de pronto, molesto porque siempre le salí con una excusa y no dejaba que terminara de hablar

Le mire asombrado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era algo que sabia pero que nunca esperaba oír en voz alta… Feliciano a veces era muy fastidioso y preguntaba mucho de mí, al punto donde me molestaba y llegaba a irritarme, pero sabía que inconscientemente era por que estaba interesado en saber de mí… ¿no?.

- Dijiste que comían huevos ¿no? – rompió el silencio – de chocolate

- No necesariamente, esos son los que se venden y se regalan en el domingo de resurrección, mas tradicionalmente son los huevos hervidos en agua con colorante

- ¿eh? – pareció sorprendido - ¿Por qué los hierven con colorante?

- … - me hundí en hombros, como gesto de despreocupación – hace que se vean mas alegres y bonitos

El rostro del italiano se ilumino repentinamente, dejándome admirar una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos café que lo hacían ver más tierno de lo que ya resultaba ser.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

- Es que estaba pensando "Ludwig también tiene su lado dulce"

- ¡¿ah?!

- ¡Pero si es verdad! Dijiste que pintabas los huevitos para que sean alegres y bonitos

- ¡¡¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!!!

- ¿Puedo verlos? ¿tienes algunos?

No se estaba riendo, no tenia ni el mínimo rastro de estar preguntando por compromiso o por querer saber mas de mí, parecía realmente feliz de lo que dije, yo solo sonreí un poco mientras el seguía diciendo con emoción "waaaa, ¡huevitos pintados se deben ver muy lindos!".

- Mañana comienzo con eso, además que ya es muy tarde – le tome de los hombros mientras le empujaba hacia la habitación

- ¿eh? ¡no es justo! Siquiera tengo sueño…

- Si, si, en cuento te acuestes te dormirás, ya lo veras…

No tuve error con lo que dije, a pocos minutos de que el chico se recostara en la cama, se durmió como tronco, todo el día estuvo afuera y se había esforzado mucho en sus celebraciones, merecía un buen descanso, así que no hice mucho ruido en gritarle que se arrimara mas hacia su lado de la cama, solo sonreí un poco mas, acomodándolo con cuidado… para luego aprovechar un poco y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla… para mi suerte, Italia nunca se despertaría por algo así, menos aun cuando estaba tan dormido.

* * *

- ¿así esta bien? – pregunto por decimocuarta vez

- Feliciano, por favor, la idea es que la pintura este en la cascara del huevo, no en tu ropa, manos, cara, mesa, cabello, ¡y demás cosas que no son el huevo!

A la mañana siguiente Italia estaba animado con aquello de pintar los huevos vacios, y colgarlos en un árbol, denominado árbol de pascua… mientras Feliciano hacia muy bien su trabajo de llenar de pintura la mesa, yo colocaba otra serie de huevo a hervir en varias ollas con diferentes colores de agua, rojo, azul, verde, morado, amarillo…

- Ludwig, ¿y por que es un conejo de pascua? Si normalmente son las gallinas las que ponen los huevos

- Ahm, es por una tradición… hace mucho tiempo, por estas fechas que es cuando la primavera llega a mi casa, unos niños entraron a jugar en un granero donde solían parar los gansos que regresan tras el invierno, cuando jugaban entre los nidos de las aves, encontraron a un conejo que al ver a los niños salió huyendo, dejando ver que en aquel nido había unos huevos ligeramente coloridos

- Que divertido, ¡suena como si el conejo los hubiera puesto!

- Si… – sonreí, viendo como Feliciano terminaba de pintar su bandera y la mía en uno de los huevos, dejándolo secar – por eso es que los niños siempre son los que consiguen los huevos de pascua, sus padres los esconden en el jardín para que ellos los busquen

- si en vez de huevos hubieran encontrado conejitos bebes, ¿crees que se esconderían a los conejitos por todo el jardín?

- No Italia, no lo creo… - le mire algo atónito por la clase de pregunta – además que simbólicamente, el huevo representa algo más que un conejito… si tiene algo que ver con Karwoche

- ¿Semana del Lamento?

- O Semana Santa, como tu la quieras llamar… el huevo representa muchas cosas – tome uno de los que ya estaban sancochados y pintado de rojo – y se suelen regalar – se lo pase al chico – es un gran honor que te regalen uno, ¿sabes?

- ¿Un huevo? – lo miro con curiosidad, luego me sonrió – ¡y después tu dices que mi costumbre de regalar flores es rara!

- Esto con aquello no tiene nada que ver – me sonroje - ¡es totalmente diferente!... el huevo representa fertilidad y la resurrección de Jesús que da esperanza… es un gesto que se regala solo a los seres mas queridos…

- ¿Enserio un huevito significa tantas cosas?... a mi me parece algo delicado a lo que hay que cuidar y proteger, como los sentimientos - su mirada seguía puesta en el huevo

- Esa también es una buena teoría… también se dice que se utiliza un huevo porque es fuente de vida

- Ya veo - una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro – me gusta tu celebración… de ahora en adelante, ¿puedo celebrar contigo la tradición de regalar huevos?

- ¿en serio te gusta?... – afirmo con alegría – esta bien, si puedes… no soy el único que lo hace después de todo… ¡ah! Pero no por eso quiera decir de que yo hare esas raras procesiones y sacare muñecos a la calle vestido con togas del Vaticano, ¿entendido?

- No te iba a pedir que lo hicieras… - me miro sorprendido

- So… ¡solo te lo aclaro! – me sonroje mas

- En italiano, la pascua se dice "pasquetta"… niichan y yo siempre salimos a comer en familia, ¡parecido a Navidad! – volvió a ver el huevo – ahora en la comida, incluiré principalmente el huevo de resurrección, ¡y le regalare uno a niichan!... por cierto, Ludwig, me pasas otro, por favor – señalo los otros, le mire extrañado y se lo pase, luego me sonrió, y me lo regreso – ¡para ti!

- … - guarde silencio mientras aun procesaba lo que acababa de hacer, mirando fijamente el huevo de regreso en mi mano - ¡¡ITALIA!!

Le grite algo molesto justo cuando analice todo lo que hizo, a decir verdad se vio algo tonto, y además se suponía que el mismo debía de pintar los huevos y regalar lo que hizo con amor, no regresarme lo que ya era mío.

El chico exclamo un ligero grito de susto, diciendo "lo siento! Lo siento!" repetida veces mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, una de ellas aun con mi obsequio de pascua, luego sonreí.

- Gracias – mire el que estaba en mi mano – perdón por asustarte, te grite por que hoy es sábado… se supone que se regalan mañana, en el domingo de resurrección

- Ah, ya veo – sonrió con mas calma

De todos los defectos de Italia, el que mas destaca es el de ser torpe, atolondrado y despistado, aun así esas tres características tienen mucha influencia en otras cualidades del chico, que a su vez es lo que hace de Feliciano alguien tan especial para mi.

Mi propia fuente de esperanza y vida, que comenzó a reflejarse en mí tras haber perdido contra los países Aliados. Italia que siempre estaba junto a mí, sonriéndome, y provocándome dolores de cabeza.

* * *

y gracias a las criticas constructivas, acomode los puntos y detalles de signos de exclamación y de interrogación! ^^ y aqui dejo la lista de frases y palabras en alemán e italiano que se utilizaron en el fic!! ^^ (perdon por solo poner dos en italiano, pero no se nada de ese idioma T-T)

Was machst du so lange in der Küche? = q haces tanto tiempo en la cocina?

Per la Chiesa = para la iglesia

Non è tutt'oro quello che riluce = no todo lo que brilla es oro

Wenn du kommst, komme ich auch hin = si tu vas, yo también ire

Die Redner waren kaum zu verstehen = a los oradores apenas se les entendía

Karfreitag= viernes santo

Karwoche= semana santa (en alemán significa "semana del lamento")

espero pronto tener el siguiente capitulo! que tratara sobre la celebración mundial del 12 de octubre!! me haría muy feliz si lo leen, y mas feliz con que me dejen su opinión en un pequeño review =3..


End file.
